Not So Much Of A Stranger
by Kevmeister
Summary: Story takes place during the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc when Ishida Uryuu was recuperating after the attack from Kugo. Curious by the sudden appearance of another Quincy, he departs to find out more about him. R&R Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Fight or Flee

**Chapter 1 – Fight or Flee**

Time is running out. He begins to pant excessively, giving away an exhaustive state that he is in. His right arm was heavily wounded in what seem to be cuts made by a sharp weapon with most of them to have cease from bleeding. Clasping onto his particle web-like energy bow, he draws on every ounce of his strength that he could muster. He channels all of his remaining energy into the spirit energy bolt he materialized, drawing bead on his target that is now nothing more than a blurry imprint of a humanoid figure. As he noticed that his target was no longer in sight, another quick blur appeared beside him. The figure was of a boy in his late teens, rivaling that of Uryuu Ishida. He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants, resembling the uniform worn by Karakura Junior High students.

"Too slow," said the boy, wielding what looked like a _Seele Schneider_ in his left hand.

Having struck Uryuu on his right arm, the new cut was evidently a heavy one that adds another gash to the already badly wounded arm. The flow of blood derived from the wound begins to drip excessively. He clenched onto the wound, applying pressure with his left hand to hold off the bleeding.

"I don't understand. How is it possible that-," Uryuu was interrupted by the boy.

"That I was able to move faster than the speed of your typical _Hirenkyaku_ in the normal world?" he finished.

Uryuu then conceded from asking further. The boy then explained.

"That's because I'm not using _Hirenkyaku_, I'm moving around with _Shunpo_, aided by my control of spirit particles to help further speed up my movements."

Still baffled by his explanation, Uryuu continued listening.

"What I did was merely a combination of the two, which I called _Saishunpo_."

A technique consisting of a combination of the Shinigami's _Shunpo_ and the Quincy's _Hirenkyaku_ is something new to Uryuu, perhaps even unheard of before in his entire time studying the histories of both the Shinigami and Quincy. Relentlessly, he continued to leap off into the air and tries to fire a volley of spirit energy bolts at the boy. The boy avoided the flurry with ease, leaving behind a trail of blurry mirror images of him.

"I've already told you Uryuu, my speed is unmatched. You may shoot at a consecutive of 1,200 arrows at once, but they are still no match to my _Saishunpo_."

With a consenting look, Uryuu decided to stop. He then landed somewhere on a rooftop with a gentle thud, still being cautious of his surrounding. The boy comes to a halt, a few feet in midair above of where Uryuu landed.

"So, who are you? What are you?" said Uryuu in his usual calm and unflinching tone.

The boy grinned.

_Seven years ago_

It was a drizzly June 17th. Rain poured all over Kagamino City without a pause after severall hours, bringing in much of the gloom that befalls upon the usually lit up and bustling city.

Somewhere at the outskirts of the city, the trees were swaying to the gusts of wind that blew every once in awhile, sweeping loose leaves as it goes by the forested park. Within the darkness lies an open field without any shade from looming trees. The falling rain, further illuminating the open field was refracted by the soft moonbeam that peeked out of the dark clouds. Rustling of the shrubs were heard as a boy ran out from it.

A boy, around the age of nine took several looks behind to gauge the distance from his pursuer. A light and translucent blue glow was seen at his left hand, forming the shape of a flimsy _Kojaku_. At his wrist is a silver band, to what a Quincy Cross is bound to. As he made his way into the middle of the opening, a violent rumble was heard trailing behind him. The rumbling sounded like heavy footsteps from an enormous creature. His heart beat louder as the sound grew louder and louder. Trees slowly began to fall as the pursuant comes through. Clenching his fist, he raised his left hand and readied himself.

Emerging from the shadows was a large _Hollow_, bearing much of a resemblance to a gorilla with a skull-like mask that covered its head and was towering eight feet above the boy. Its fists were covered with sharp plated nails that looked similarly to the surface of a satellite dish. It paused, right in front of him for a moment. The typical _Hollow_ hole was found between the neck and its chest. It began to roar, and swing its arm at the boy. Panicking, he quickly dived forward to evade the heavy punch. The impact left a blast on the ground, causing a crater to form in its place. The _Hollow_ reacted quickly and it throws a heavy punch with its left fist at the boy. The collision caused the boy to lose control over his _Reiryoku_, causing his _Kojaku_ to fade.

As the boy rolled off from the impact, the _Hollow_ swiped its claws at him, causing a large gash to form on his arm. Lying there helpless, he began to shudder as the _Hollow_ was closing in on him. Just before the _Hollow_ could consume his soul, a bright blue arrow flew towards its skull, causing it to split from the immense velocity. The _Hollow_ dissipates as the arrow penetrated its skull. The boy turned to look at the direction of where the arrow had came from, to find an adult woman standing with a materialized _Kojaku_ in her hand. She had black, slender hair and deep black iris to match with it.

"This is why you should be focused. Kill, or be killed," said the woman in a rather sultry voice.


	2. Chapter 2 Pride and Honor

**Chapter 2 – Pride and Honor**

The sky was still in darkness despite the slowly ceasing of rain. The light from the sun grew scarce to nothing. It was a little over eight in the evening, with lamps by the roadside lighting up.

A woman, in her late 30s was brushing off newly basined rain on her cape and hood while walking with a child. The child, with dark brown and mousy hair was doing the same. The woman looked at the child as he continues to fumble through his hair. She smiled warmly.

"Hey, mom," said the child in a squeaky voice.

The woman then replied.

"Yes, Kageshino?" said the woman.

The boy was at first hesitant to continue but decided to press on with the question.

"Why do we have to fight those monstrosities?" queered the boy in a not so audible manner in fear that his question might offend the woman.

The woman continued to smile and giggled. She then stopped walking. Kageshino did the same. She lowered down and began to crouch by his side.

"We fight on because we are Quincies. We are to protect people from these harmful abominations," said the woman.

She got up from her crouch and reached out her left hand to Kageshino.

"Come, Kageshino. Let's go home before we are completely covered in rain," said the woman in that sultry and soft voice.

Kageshino grabbed her hand and followed her.

_Present day_

"So, your mom was a Quincy," said Uryuu, "But that still doesn't explain why you're also a _Shinigami_."

"All in due time, Uryuu. Now, my turn to ask you a question instead, if I may?" said Kageshino.

"Go on."

Kageshino retreats from his midair suspension and sat himself on top of a neighboring roof to where Uryuu was. He continued with his question.

"So tell me this; why are you helping a _Shinigami_? Or rather, what purpose do you have in aiding Soul Society?"

Ishida paused, with a dismay look upon his face. His expression soon turned into a grin and he chuckled.

"If you meant Ichigo Kurosaki, then you are sadly mistaken."

Kageshino's left brow was raised.

"Ohh?" said Kageshino in a rather cocky and enthusiastic look, "Then do enlighten me on why I've made a mistake."

Uryuu returned the gesture with a disdain look. He then corrected his glasses' position with his left hand's index and middle finger. He used his right hand to reach under his sleeve for a silver tube. He opens it, revealing a light blue glow. He pours the content out over his injured arm and continues to respond to Kageshino.

"He's a Substitute _Shinigami_, but acts on his own accord," said Uryuu.

"I see."

Kageshino got up to his feet slowly. He then raised his _Seele Schneider_ to shoulder length, pointing at Uryuu. His _reiatsu_ begins to erupt and is engulfed in a violent hurricane. His _Seele Schneider_ gradually glows brighter. He glows a faint blue as his _reiatsu_ became visible while he absorbs the surrounding _reishi_.

"It's time to put that to the test, to see if a Substitute _Shinigami_ will come to a Quincy's aid," said Kageshino.

Uryuu readies his _Ginrei Kojaku_ in anticipation of Kageshino's next move. Kageshino speeds off towards Uryuu, leaving a trail of blurry images of him behind. The both of them clash forces, with Uryuu using his _Ginrei Kojaku_ to block off Kageshino's slashes. The clashes caused a strong burst of _reaitsu_ between the two, alerting the attention of spiritually aware people within an 8-mile radius.

"It would seem like something's happening at Kagamino City," said by a man in a rather carefree tone.

The man is dressed in a dark green shirt covered by a black coat and a pair of wooden sandals. He tipped his striped hat when he stepped out of a convenient store.

"Interesting. Whoever Ishida-san is fighting against will reveal a lost chapter in the history of the Blood War," said Kisuke Urahara.


	3. Chapter 3 Friend or Foe

**Chapter 3 – Friend or Foe**

The violent eruption of _reaitsu_ from the clashes between Kageshino and Uryuu was nothing short of an imminent wave of destruction set to alert the community of spiritually aware people. While most would ignore the trace, some have begun to respond to the ripple.

"Whomever he's facing off in the battle has a rather unique _reaitsu_ that we haven't sensed before," said Yasutora as he ran towards the battle site.

"Ishida-kun … I hope he's okay," said Orihime, tagging alongside Yasutora.

The both of them continued to dash towards where Uryuu is, in hopes that they can make it there in time to help him.

The battle has grown intense. Uryuu was still shielding himself from every attempt that Kageshino made at slashing him, further exhausting the already limited state of strength that he is in. Kageshino lunged forward once more and made a heavy swing of his _Seele Schneider_ at Uryuu's _Ginrei Kojaku_. The heavy slam caused Uryuu to lose control over the _reishi_ around him. His _Ginrei Kojaku_ fades off and he was forcefully thrown back.

Uryuu crash-landed onto a brick wall. The impact caused the wall to crumble, leaving behind a cloud of dust. As he regained his footing amidst the debris, a silhouette of a person formed in the cloud of dust. The silhouette revealed itself as Kageshino. He took slow steps towards Uryuu, while his _Seele Schneider_ is still within the tight grip of his left hand. Kageshino stood before him.

"Looks like your Substitute _Shinigami_ friend is not here to save you, Uryuu," said Kageshino.

Uryuu looked at him unflinching, sending a message to Kageshino that what he said was not a statement that could break his trust in Ichigo. After all, Ichigo was not in a state for battle ever since he lost his _Shinigami_ abilities eighteen months ago.

"I guess this only proves my point that Quincies and _Shinigamis_ don't mix," said Kageshino.

Uryuu stood still, but afforded to ask Kageshino a question that still baffles him about Kageshino's actions.

"Why … do you hate the _Shinigami_ so much?" said Uryuu.

Kageshino stopped. He starts to reminisce about his past.

_Nine years ago_

It was in the darkness of the night that had made the usually serene forest in the outskirts of Soul Society eerie. A slight mist feels the air, evidently after a rainy evening. The sound of rustling grass was heard from what seemed to be quick footsteps within the depths of the forest. A man robed in black kimono held a child on his back while taking quick glimpse of his pursuers. A few other black robed people were hot on his trail. He decided to try and shake them off by using _Shunpo_ though even he knows that would not have made a difference. His pursuers were _Shinigami_s as well.

As he approached the edge of the forest, he sees a woman standing there. She stood there half-expectant, which was riddled with an afflicted and concerned look. He comes to a halt as soon as he got to her. The lady, in deep brown eyes and long, slender brown hair was cloaked in a worn, white shawl. The robed man let the child down and told him to go to the lady.

"Stand back," said the robed man.

The man placed his hand over the hilt of his nodachi and unsheathes it. The nodachi was revealed to be a _Zanpakutou_. His _Zanpakutou_ had a simple hilt adorned with the simple wrapping for grip and curved a little less than the typical nodachi.

"Burn all in sight, _Moeruboshi_!" said the robed man.

As he released his _Zanpakutou_, it began to light up in flames. As he prepared his stance, his pursuers managed to catch up with him.

"There's nowhere to run now, Ryunosuke," said one of the robed pursuers.

"That's what you think," says Ryunosuke.

He swings _Moeruboshi_ several times, forming a blazing wave around him. The flames started to rise up into swirls of fireballs that spin at an incredible speed. The spinning fireballs looked like shooting stars that formed a flaming circle.

"_Hoshikou_!" exclaimed Ryunosuke.

At his command, the spinning fireballs began to rain on his pursuers. The fireballs fell like light projectiles, so quickly that his pursuers were not able to dodge them. The pursuers were eventually knocked out by Ryunosuke's attack.

"The coast is clear. Now, let me open a gate to the real world," said Ryunosuke.

Ryunosuke unrolled a parchment he had kept in his robe. He started to read out the parchment. As he was reciting the spell written on the parchment, green symbols lit in front of him. The symbols soon materialized a vortex that revealed the way to the city of Kagamino on the other side.

"Let's go," said the lady.

As they were all about to step through the vortex, more _Shinigami_s came. The lady and the child managed to find their way through the vortex and into the passage of the _Dangai_. As Ryunosuke was about to step through, six yellow glowing beams formed around him. The beams constrained Ryunosuke that forms a petal-like prison on his torso. The lady turned around to witness him being imprisoned by the Way of the Binding No. 61.

"Ryunosuke!" she exclaimed.

"NO! Go on without me! Make sure Kageshino is safe!" said Ryunosuke.

With a pause of hesitation, she decided to follow his orders and held the child, Kageshino in her grasp. She treads on into the depths of the _Dangai_, still looking back behind her as the vision of Ryunosuke, who is now apprehended by several _Shinigami_ begins to shrink.

_Present day_

"… And that was all I could remember," said Kageshino.

Uryuu empathizes, but he pressed on with his question anyway.

"That still doesn't give you the right to fell them down. You could still have talked to …" said Uryuu.

Kageshino abruptly interrupted him.

"It's beyond talk now!" said Kageshino.

As Kageshino was about to deliver a heavy swing at Uryuu, an incantation was heard.

_Santen Kesshun, I reject!_

A bright glowing shield of orange in the shape of a triangle formed in front of Uryuu. Kageshino lands a blow on the shield instead. The heavy swing caused the shield to crack a little, but was still strong enough to fend Kageshino off. Surprised, Kageshino turned to look from where did the incantation was recited from. Orihime, with her arms stretched forward to concentrate on her shield with her determined eyes focused on her _Santen Kesshun_ displayed a minor struggle, but she still holds her ground.

"Who are you?" asked Kageshino.

Before he could continue, he quickly turned around as he sensed something approaching at him. It was Yasutora with his _Brazo Derecho de Gigante_. He swings his arm at Kageshino. Kageshino withdrew his intent at forcing his _Seele Schneider_ through the glowing orange shield to dodge the incoming hit. He barely evaded from Yasutora's punch as he leaps off into the air.

"Well, not exactly the people I had thought to come and help you," said Kageshino.

Orihime attended to Uryuu's wounds by calling forth her _Soten Kisshun_.

"Looks like this little talk we have just ended," said Kageshino.

After a brief moment of standstill, Kageshino decided to depart abruptly. Yasutora and Orihime took notice. Orihime attempted to strike him with _Koten Zanshun_ while Yasutora charged up for his _El Directo_ but in an instance, Kageshino was no longer in sight. As if reading their minds, Uryuu replied to them.

"There's no use chasing after him. You won't be able to catch up to his speed," said Uryuu.

Both Orihime and Yasutora turned to look at Uryuu.

"… And why is that?" asked Orihime.

"He's faster than any _Shinigami_ or Quincy we have ever seen," said Uryuu.

A puzzled look was seen on Orihime and Yasutora's face. Uryuu was fully mended. He stood up once he was restored and the barrier of _Soten Kisshun_ begins to fade. He continues to explain about Kageshino.

"After all, he's a _Shinigami_ **and** a Quincy," said Uryuu.


	4. Chapter 4 Stay or Go

**Chapter 4 - Stay or Go**

Having gauged the distance to be far enough, Kageshino decided to slow down. He pondered upon his thoughts as he continued his journey away from the fray.

_Why am I running away?_

He dwelled in his thoughts that kept ringing in his mind.

_Maybe, what he said was right. Maybe this grudge should end, right here and now._

He was immersed in questions that had begun resounding ever since he fled the fight. His pace began to decline, knowing there were no pursuant that could match up to his speed. The coast was clear, or so he thought. As he descended from mid-air from using _Saishunpo_, a person appeared before him. The movement, based on Kageshino's understanding was as fast as _Hirenkyaku_. The person was bespectacled and dressed in a completely white trench coat. He wore a white beret to match his outfit.

"You are not one that is easy to catch up with, you know," said the person.

Kageshino stood in quiescent. He knew something was amiss just by the mere look of the person who was grinning at him.

"Now now, you don't have to say or do anything. All I ask is that you join us," said the person.

Choosing to trust his instinct instead, he drew upon his ability to gather the _reishi_ around him to empower the _Seele Schneider_ as he prepares his battle stance.

"I don't think so," said Kageshino.

All of the gathered _reishi_ is now focused into the _Seele Schneider's_ edge, forming a light and faint blue glow. He fires off all of the gathered _reishi_ at the person with a swift swing of his _Seele Schneider_. The fast beam of blue _reishi_ was travelling swiftly at the person. As a retaliation, the person merely pulls out a silver cross hanging on his left side of the belt he was wearing and summoned a blue energy beam from it, countering Kageshino's energy beam with ease. The collision caused the energy beams to dissipate.

"You are a brash one, aren't you?" said the person.

Kageshino looked in disbelief that a similar force countered the blast he made, moreover that quickly. This led him to believe that the person is also a Quincy.

"Although, I must admit; this is the first time I'm seeing someone using the _Seele Schneider_ in a way that I'm very unfamiliar with," said the person.

At that instance, Kageshino's expression quickly changed. He began to grin a little as he explained to the person.

"The reason that this technique is unfamiliar to you is because this isn't a technique from a _Seele Schneider_. It's the attack of my _Zanpakutou_ in its first release," said Kageshino.

The person raised his left brow from the recent information. He was filled with exuberance, with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh? So that thing you're holding there isn't a _Seele Schneider_?" said that person enthusiastically.

Kageshino raised his _Zanpakutou_ close to his face as he slowly drifts into his thoughts, simultaneously replying to the person.

"… Yes. This is a _Zanpakutou_," said Kageshino with a slight hesitant tone.

The person grew happily intrigued as he continues to uncover more details regarding Kageshino.

"So, you are a Quincy that wields a _Zanpakutou_? Oh my, this is certainly unexpected!" said the person.

"Funny, you didn't share the same reaction as the last Quincy I met," said Kageshino.

They stood where they were in silence, constantly exchanging glances as if they were somehow speaking through their mind and planning out their next moves as time moved on. The silence was broken as Kageshino began to move once more by the means of _Saishunpo_. At that instance, the person began to anticipate Kageshino's next attempt at him.

A flurry of quick blue energy beams began to appear from various locations around the person as Kageshino teleported in between his attacks. Even at that blazing speed, the person merely waved his hand a few times in the same way he did to counter Kageshino's attack. The person then decides to make a statement when he fully summons his _Kojaku_ and chases after Kageshino. Wielding his fully materialized _Kojaku_ like a bracer, he launched a few punches at Kageshino. Though Kageshino was able to dodge a few of the person's hits, he was eventually surprised by the person's sudden flurry of homing arrows. Carefully evading all the arrows but one, Kageshino took a hit, causing a fresh cut on his right arm. Baffled, he then teleported off from the standoff.

"How were you able to fire arrows when I clearly saw you launching only punches at me?" said Kageshino.

The person then returned the gesture and grinned at Kageshino while adjusting his glasses.

"There are still a lot for you to learn as a Quincy, Kageshino," said the person.

He was further surprised that the person knew his name but reacted calmly instead.

"Being a Quincy is just half the part of who I am," replied Kageshino.

"I see," said the person.

The person then lifts his left hand up to shoulder height. He appears to be looking at his watch, giving away the message that he is in a hurry.

"Well then, it would seem that you have made up your mind. Nevertheless, our interesting encounter will serve as a valuable piece of information in the reports, even if you chose not to join us," said the person.

The person then pulls over his cloak that seemed to expand as it moves. As his cloak completed its course, a dark shadow appeared behind it. The person is slowly engulfed in the shadow. Just as he was about to completely vanish into the shadows, he looked at Kageshino, dead in the eyes.

"Too bad. You would have been a great addition to Vandenreich; a great addition to the liberation and demise of Soul Society," said the person.

The mention of the Vandenreich sparked Kageshino's interest. Though still contemplating with his decision, he decided not to join with this unknown person, for he was unsure if this was true or it could be a ploy by Soul Society in an attempt on his capture. He was however still keen in learning more about the Vandenreich.

Time was pressing, as the person is about to leave. Kageshino reached out his left hand as he attempts to stop the person from leaving and continued to seek more information.

"Wait! You still haven't told me who you are," said Kageshino.

As the shadow continues to envelope the person and began to shrink, the person's voice resonates from within the swirling shadow in reply to Kageshino.

"Quilge Opie, executive hunting captain of the Jagdarmee," said the person.


	5. Chapter 5 Defy or Comply

**Chapter 5 – Defy or Comply**

With most of the injuries recovered, Ishida and his comrades placed much thought on whom to go to for more information regarding the still puzzling discovery of Kageshino.

"I guess we should ask Kisuke about this, he would probably know more about this than we do," said Uryuu.

"Agreed. Knowing Kisuke, he is bound to have a record of some sort on something this critical," said Yasutora.

Inoue nodded in agreement as her _Shun Shun Rikka_ fades away. The trio made their way to Kisuke's shop, unaware of the looming shadow that has been following them.

_Later_

Having settled down and served with tea by Ururu, Uryuu begins to retell the encounter he had with Kageshino to Kisuke and the rest of his comrades. He explained about how Kageshino had intentionally reduced his _reaitsu_ to a frequency in which Uryuu was able to detect, despite having the _reaitsu_ level equivalent of a high-ranking Shinigami Captain. It was a deliberate attempt by Kageshino, which is by far what Uryuu was able to deduce from this though it was unclear to him why Kageshino had done so.

"Perhaps he was making a statement, maybe he was trying to send out a message to Quincies," said Kisuke.

"Well, there aren't many of us Quincies left now. He must've been lucky to even have found me in the first place," said Uryuu.

Uryuu continued to describe to Kisuke on Kageshino's peculiar fighting techniques.

"Ahh, a Quincy that is capable of using _Shunpo _and even altered to fuse with his Quincy strengths. That's really something. He was faster than you were, Uryuu?" jeered Kisuke.

"Meh, that is considered cheating," sneered Uryuu.

Inoue chuckled at the sight of Uryuu's discontent, knowing Kisuke was just teasing him.

"What baffles me most is this – though he's wielding a Seele Schneider in the entire time, he despises his Quincy heritage. It's despicable," said Uryuu in a condescending tone.

"Well, seeing as how he prefers to utilize his Shinigami capabilities instead of his Quincy's, he must be carrying his father's pride as a Shinigami," said Kisuke.

"Which still doesn't explain why he would want to sought out vengeance against Soul Society," uttered Uryuu.

Kisuke went into a deep thought as he tries to recall a similar occurrence in the past.

"I think I remembered from one of the reports in Soul Society that may be about Kageshino's parents," said Kisuke.

_It began 16 years ago …_

The news of a possible code red threat happened on the mortal world that has caused several souls to go missing from Soul Society's radar. A code red threat is described by Soul Society as a possible attack from Vasto Lorde type Hollows. Soul Society dispatched a team consisting of six Shinigami from the Fifth division to Earth in order to investigate the occurrence. It was to no surprise of course, that the investigation of the anomaly was done under the recommendation of Sosuke Aizen's squad.

As the team made it to the mortal world, they hurried to the site of the occurrence. They began to examine the area for any residue and traces of the attack. While they were picking up traces of the attack, a Garganta opens up behind them. Slowly emerging from the shadows were three Vasto Lorde-sized Arrancars. One of the Arrancar was dressed in white _hakama_ and a katana hanging on their sash. As the three Arrancars step foot into the real world, the Shinigamis took notice of their arrival.

One of the Arrancars swiftly phased out by using _Sonido_. The team of Shinigamis began to panic. They unsheathe their _zanpakutou_ and clenched it tightly, preparing themselves in a stance.

A sudden blur blazed across one of the Shinigami. A scream was heard. Everyone turned to the direction where the scream came from. One of the Shinigami had been severely slashed and started to bleed profusely as he falls to the ground. The other Shinigamis, still gripped onto their _zanpakutou_ began to quiver. A few more blurry shadows passed by the Shinigamis and fell three more.

The remaining two Shinigami, back-to-back, braced for the incoming attack. The blur moves in on one of the Shinigami. As his _zanpakutou_ meets with the unknown force that has taken down his comrades, he managed to deflect the incoming attack from the Arrancar's _zanpakutou_. As they both recoiled from the clash, the Arrancar discarded his blurry visage as he stood motionless in midair.

"I'm impressed! You succeeded in defending yourself," said the Arrancar, with a goat-like _Hollow_ mask.

"You're underestimating me," said the Shinigami.

"Funny, your posse doesn't seem to agree with you," said the Arrancar.

A silent moment fell. The other Arrancars were still blurring around, taunting the other Shinigami.

"Please, tell me your name before I put you down," said the Arrancar.

The Shinigami smirked for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll put up a good fight. I don't go down so easily," said the Shinigami.

"Oh? We'll see about that, won't we?" said the Arrancar.

"Ryunosuke Yamamoto, third seat of the 5th Division for the Gotei 13," said the Shinigami, "Remember the name of the one who'll be taking you down."

Orihime gasped. Yasutora had his left eyebrow raised after listening to the name, Ryunosuke Yamamoto being mentioned.

"Ryunosuke Yamamoto … could that be the …," Uryuu was interrupted by Kisuke.

Kisuke, almost anticipating Uryuu's reply grinned.

"Yes, he's the son of Genryuusai Yamamoto."


End file.
